


Just Because

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This Is Not An Angst I Swear, Unrequited Love, or not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Changkyun always wakes up not long after Kihyun. It's always peaceful in the morning. Just the two of them and no one else.





	

Changkyun makes his way out of the room once he realizes that Kihyun is no longer in his bed. He vaguely registers the chopping sound coming from the kitchen, then staggers to the dining table, plopping himself into a chair and resting his cheek on the table’s surface. He shifts a bit so that he could see Kihyun from where he is.

Kihyun lifts his head up to look at Changkyun and smiles. He focuses back on the spring onions and greets Changkyun, “Morning, sleepy head.”

“M’rning,” Changkyun mumbles. He would get up and help Kihyun, really, but Kihyun woke up extremely early today and Changkyun is not awake enough to be anywhere near the knife or the stove yet. Slurring a bit, he asks, “We don’t have any morning schedule today, do we?”

Kihyun laughs a bit, suspiciously looking like he’s enjoying the fact that Changkyun is having a hard time. “No, we don’t,” he answers.

“Then, why are you awake so early?” Changkyun protests.

“Just because,” Kihyun grins.

Changkyun groans to the answer but he couldn’t muster anything to say back to Kihyun. His eyelids feel heavy but he forces himself to stay awake. After a few minutes, though, Changkyun finds himself slipping into a dream again. Thinking that he would definitely fall asleep again if this continues, he decides to just talk. “I will be on Hoseok hyung’s back today. He will _not_ live peacefully.”

Kihyun stares at Changkyun, amused. “Why?” Kihyun asks. Of course, he is not trying to stop Changkyun. He just wants to know more so he could join too if necessary.

“Just because,” Changkyun answers, then smirks.

Kihyun laughs and throws a stalk of spring onion to Changkyun’s direction. It misses by a mile but Changkyun twitches anyway. “Don’t mimic me,” Kihyun tries to sound at least annoyed but his laughter fails him.

“Why not?” Changkyun dares to ask.

Kihyun locks eyes with Changkyun while trying to hold his laughter down. He looks like he’s considering if he should, but then he says it anyway, “ _Just because_.”

Changkyun laughs and so does Kihyun. It doesn’t even _that_ funny, but it’s barely 7 AM and it’s Kihyun and Changkyun. They can laugh at anything they want to.

Their laughter doesn’t last long, but smiles are lingering on their faces. Kihyun takes out a pan and starts stir-frying something on it.

“I’d help, but I can’t even keep my eyes opened,” Changkyun voices out finally.

Kihyun chuckles. “It’s okay,” he says. “Why are you awake so early, anyway? Just go back to your bed if you’re still sleepy. Don’t fall asleep on the table, it will hurt your neck.”

For a split second, Changkyun thinks of answering it with another _‘just because’_ for grins and giggles, but then he decides against it. Instead, he answers truthfully, “Because this is the only time that I can get you for myself.” He catches the way Kihyun’s smile falls a bit and then continues, “After you finish whatever you’re cooking, someone will wake up. You will be busy tending hungry mouths and whatnot.”

Kihyun sighs softly but he doesn’t let his smile disappears completely from his face. He has known Changkyun’s feeling for him—Changkyun has confessed to him a few times before. “You know this will not change anything, right?” Kihyun asks.

“Yeah, I know,” Changkyun says lightly. “But you can’t take this from me. You have the right to not reciprocate my feeling and I have the right to keep this feeling.” While saying this, Changkyun’s tone is steady, unwavering. He knows what he is doing. It’s not like he’s trying to make Kihyun love him back or anything. He just wants to have a moment with Kihyun. That’s all. “You can’t run away from me either, hyung,” Changkyun smirks, like he always does when he says this, “We’re in this group together. You’re stuck in this. With me. For like— _the rest of our lives_.”

Kihyun laughs softly. He knows it is Changkyun’s way of saying that Kihyun has the rest of their lives to reconsider about it. About _them_. And, to be honest, Kihyun has been doing exactly that for a while now. He has been reconsidering. About Changkyun, about himself, about the little flutter that he has whenever Changkyun strides to accompany him so early in the morning, about the fact that he gets up earlier just because he _couldn’t wait_ , about the hitch his heart just made just now, and about a million and one other things.

Changkyun hears Kihyun turning the stove off and he sighs. The breakfast is ready, which means his quiet moment with Kihyun will be ending soon. He closes his eyes, focusing on listening to the clatters that Kihyun makes in the kitchen. He listens to Kihyun putting the utensils in the sink. He listens to Kihyun tasting the food and adding a bit of something. He listens to the sound of the food being poured to the plate, ready to be served. He listens to Kihyun’s steps, getting closer and closer to the dining table, where he is still pressing his cheek on.

Changkyun exhales a long breath. He almost groans. He almost whines. He refuses to open his eyes because he doesn’t want to see the doors being opened to give way to the other members. He hears it when the plate is being placed on the table, not so far from his own head. He hears it when Kihyun steps closer to him, most probably to land a slap on his exposed cheek and tell him to sleep somewhere else. Changkyun embraces himself for the blow. He even flinches a bit, because he is so sure that the slap will come sooner or later.

Something does land on Changkyun’s cheek. But it’s not a slap. It’s not even a hand. It’s soft, moist, and warm.

Kihyun’s _lips_ are soft, moist, and warm.

Changkyun opens his eyes in surprise. He sits up straight and his hand flies to his cheek, feeling the warmth that is still there. Kihyun is already walking away from Changkyun by then, heading to the kitchen where the dirty utensils are waiting to be taken care of.

“Was that— Did you—” Changkyun tries to ask but he couldn’t form his words properly.

Kihyun shrugs. “Yeah, I think,” he says, answering to Changkyun’s unspoken questions.

“Does this mean—”

“No,” Kihyun answers immediately, laughing while doing it. Something has definitely changed. Absolutely. But he doesn’t think that he is ready to go that far yet.

“But you—”

“No, Im Changkyun,” Kihyun repeats firmly.  


“But—”

“No,” Kihyun shakes his head. “Not yet. Try again later.” He smiles.

Changkyun pouts. He slumps down to the table again. “Then why the hell did you do that? People usually say yes first before attacking someone with a kiss, you know.”

Kihyun laughs at that. With a shrug, he says, dramatically, “ _Just because_.”

Changkyun groans loudly, making Kihyun laugh harder. At that moment, Hyunwoo gets out from his room. While walking to the dining table, he eyes the frustrated Changkyun and the laughing Kihyun with slight curiosity. Changkyun, who knows that his private moment with Kihyun has officially ended, gets up and stomps to his room. Hyunwoo throws a questioning look at Kihyun and Kihyun just shrugs, still laughing.

Just a second after closing the door behind him, Changkyun opens the door again. His head emerges from the door and he shouts, “I _will_ try again later. Just you wait.”

Kihyun laughs and wait, he does.


End file.
